Angelic twists to love
by WeCouldBeGone
Summary: Squall is seen by Seifer in Balamb, things progress .... SeiferxSquall By the way it's AU, still in the game world, but no garden
1. Prologue

Angelic twists to love. Author: We Could Be Gone Email: Stagger_Lee16@hotmail.com ~ AN: The characters aren't mine, so sue me. If you don't like stories that end on a sappy note, then don't read it. This is AU, if you don't catch on. It's still set in the FF8 world, just no garden.  
  
Prologue - A strange new excitement. *_~  
  
The blonde haired, sometimes arrogant male wandered down the streets, his cream trench coat flapping around his legs. He paused, lifting a hand to shade his eyes as he scanned the market place, nothing catching his gaze. He slid a hand down to the hilt of his gunblade, Hyperion, considering turning and heading back out onto the plains to find a battle. He shook his head, something was telling him he shouldn't. That he should continue on. He cast a last annoyed glance, his gaze catching a detail he hadn't spotted before. A brunette was sitting on a bench, his head in his hands, a sparkling gunblade beside him, its polished metal reflecting the light and drawing several jealous stares. He moved towards the sexual creature with the gunblade on the bench. As he drew closer, the brunette lifted his head, catching the blonde's gaze with a look of awe and hunger. There was something undeniably miserable about his entire expression. He felt his trademark smirk pull his lips back as he drew closer. He was about to speak when a girl caught his brunette's arm, drawing him up off the bench.  
  
"SQUALL! C'mon, you promised me! You promised!" The girl was yelling as the blonde watched his prize scoop up his gunblade, holstering it on his hip, supported by two wide belts. Seifer watched the brunette walk away, amazed at the soft sway in his prize's hips, wondering just how long the brunette had carried a gunblade on him. The blonde smiled and shrugged to himself. At least he now knew the name of his addiction.  
  
+_+  
  
Squall watched the blonde approach, amazed at the beautiful tanned god that seemed to have his eyes fixed on him. His gunblade was sparkling next to him. As the blonde opened his lips as though to speak, a girl from his set of flats grabbed his arm, tugging him to his feet.  
  
"SQUALL! C'mon, you promised me! You promised!" Squall scooped up his gunblade, holstered it and took the girl's hand, remembering his promise to teach her to defend herself for the future. He could feel the blonde's gaze on him as he moved away and wondered when he would see him again.  
  
Review? Please? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A new friend. *_~  
  
The blonde returned to the market the next day and was surprised at his luck. There sat his brunette prize. He strode over to him, waiting for him to look up at him. The brunette had his hands on the back of his head and they slid down to his neck as he raised his head, meeting the blonde's gaze with a look of curiosity and confusion.  
  
"You're Squall?" He nodded to the blonde and he smirked, extending a gloved hand to his desire.  
  
"You are?" The brunette's voice was soft, lulling and almost too quiet.  
  
"Seifer. I saw you yesterday and couldn't help seeing what a nice gunblade you have. I prefer the Hyperion type myself, but the revolvers are good."  
  
"I don't like the thinner blade." Squall spoke softly, his chin lifting as he stood, scooping up his gunblade to give Seifer room to sit next to him. Seifer caught Squall's hand, drawing him back down onto the bench and was surprised to see black gloves covering his fingers. The gloves were so similar to his own.  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Not much." Seifer laughed mentally at his own response. He just went around and killed problem monsters for those that paid him.  
  
"Hmm. I was just wondering if you're the Seifer they talk about." His wide hand gesture encompassed the entire market.  
  
"Oh, I guess I am, what do they say?"  
  
"Oh, just that you're a mercenary that kills monsters for money."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Why do you kill for money?"  
  
"I need to live and all they do is kill more of us, why should we let them live?"  
  
"Life isn't worth it over all anyway, why not let them take us to the brink of extinction?"  
  
"Why should we? Life is worth living. Every person has the right to feel safe in their own home town, in their own fields."  
  
"Before we were here, did those plains that you call fields belong to us then?"  
  
"We became the dominant race, do you think we did wrong by bettering ourselves?"  
  
"To the point of killing off those of us that aren't of any particular use?" Squall's voice was lowered as people pushed past them, casting glances over the two boys.  
  
"Well, if life isn't worth living, why care about those that are killed off to better the rest of us?"  
  
"It's inhumane. Even if some peoples lives aren't worth living, there are those that could be late bloomers and would benefit the rest of us in a bigger way than giving up their lives." Squall's soft reasoning made Seifer watch him as he stood, holstering his gunblade before he looked down, meeting Seifer's gaze.  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Why?" Seifer asked the question softly and he watched the guilt rise in Squall's eyes for an instant.  
  
"I just need to go." He was lying through his teeth, or so Seifer thought.  
  
"Can't I come? I've nothing better to do." Seifer stood, linking a hand with Squall's, ignoring the flash of surprise in the brunette's eyes.  
  
"I guess." Squall's voice was soft as he led Seifer down to the docks. Seifer watched as he pushed doors open, showing a junk shop. Seifer grinned. He didn't expect Squall to run his own shop.  
  
"This place yours?"  
  
"Got to do something to earn a crust." Squall looked up at Seifer and then away again.  
  
"Look, you'll be bored here, you should go."  
  
"Nah, I'll just look around." Seifer dropped his hand and drifted into the store.  
  
AN: Chapter 1, corrected and ready for assassination. Who's gonna take me on? C'mon, I dare ya to review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A new side to someone. *_~  
  
Seifer looked up from the book he was flicking through to find Squall sitting behind the bench still, but his head was resting on the desk and he seemed to be asleep. Seifer fished the pocket camera out of his trench coat and moved so he had a shot of Squall's face, resting on his arm with his eyes closed. Seifer turned the flash off and snapped the image, a smirk pulling his lips back.  
  
"Cute baby." Seifer whispered the words as he slipped the camera back into his pocket and stroked a strand of hair back off Squall's face.  
  
"Umm ..." Squall woke to the sensation and flinched at how close Seifer was.  
  
"How long?" Squall spoke in a sleep leaden voice as he licked his lips, dampening them enough to speak.  
  
"Not long. You looked cute like that. Vulnerable." Squall raised an eyebrow and then looked away.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Yes I do. You're cute, damn handsome in fact. Look, if you like girls ... I'll back off, but I get the feeling otherwise." Seifer stared into Squall's eyes, waiting for the answer, waiting for something to give Squall away.  
  
"Are you always this straight forward?" Squall spoke softly, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Seifer smirked and shook his head.  
  
"You want lunch?" Seifer spoke as Squall lowered his arms and straightened his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I'll get you something, what do you want?" Seifer was reaching to scoop his gunblade up from where he had set it down on the bench. Squall put a hand on it, stopping Seifer from lifting it.  
  
"Leave it here. It won't go anywhere."  
  
"I go no where without it." Seifer reached out, lifting Squall's hand from the blade and Squall met his eyes.  
  
"Trust me, nothing can happen." Just as he spoke a scream curdled the air and Seifer snatched his gunblade free, taking a one handed grip as he ran for the door, hearing Squall's footsteps behind him. They reached the scene to see a mother screaming as a monster advanced on her twins sitting near the edge of the docks.  
  
+_+  
  
Squall was about to pelt down when Seifer's hand in his chest stopped him.  
  
"My forte, trust me in this." Squall looked down at Seifer's hand and nodded, giving him a push towards the monster. Squall expected the monster to turn, but Seifer's steps were everything but noisy. He moved so gracefully, stepping without making a sound as he raised his gunblade and leapt into the air, slicing down into the neck of the monster. The two children fled, running to Squall as he crouched and drew them safely to their mother as the monster turned on Seifer. Squall suddenly felt the pit of his stomach drop away as it bit into Seifer. Squall was about to leap in to defend Seifer when Seifer's bloodied hand raised, gunblade steady and hacked its head off. He dropped to the ground, the mouth opening as it lost its life. Seifer fell to his knees and coughed blood for a moment. Squall crouched beside him, putting an arm around his waist to draw him up.  
  
"Wait." Seifer's voice was soft as he fumbled in his pocket, drawing out a cure. Squall lifted it, dropping it over him and watching the wound heal closed.  
  
"Hyne! You scared me." Squall spoke as he helped Seifer to his feet. Seifer laughed and pushed his arm away, wiping the blood on his hand onto his trench coat.  
  
"Damn, there goes the coat." Seifer slid the coat from his shoulders, pulling the camera from the pocket before the coat hit the ground. His vest was ripped as well and he drew a deep sigh, opening the vest to drop it to the ground. He stood there, bare chested as he scooped up his ruined coat and vest.  
  
"I'll lend you a shirt."  
  
"I doubt it would fit me." Squall cast a glance over Seifer's large chest and frowned.  
  
"I think I have some thing." Squall caught Seifer's wrist leading him to his flat. Seifer stood in the main room as Squall returned with a navy blue shirt in his hands.  
  
"This fit?" Seifer took it, sliding it up his arms. He left it unbuttoned and hanging around him as he turned the collar down and rolled the sleeves up, exposing the thick of his forearm.  
  
"How's it look?" Seifer never wore shirts as a rule and didn't feel comfortable in it.  
  
"Fine, now, that lunch?"  
  
"Your shop?"  
  
"It'll be fine. Hardly anyone ever comes around this time of year." Squall smiled and pushed Seifer out the door, closing it behind both of them.  
  
AN: I'm back! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha .... ok, sane now. Do I get any reviews from the wonderful reading public? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - All day & all night. *_~  
  
"So, you want to help me close up and we can go for a wander down the docks?" Seifer looked up from his stack of books and smirked, watching Squall buckle his gunblade sheath to his side as Squall spoke.  
  
"If you want we can search out some trouble on the plains?"  
  
"That sounds exciting." Squall smirked up at him, his smirk almost the same as Seifer's. Seifer laughed softly and looked down as Squall's hand snaked into his own. Seifer led him out to the plains, looking around the area for something to test them, but not put undue stress on Squall. He laughed and charged into a battle, feeling Squall hard on his heels as the ringing sound of his gunblade clearing the sheath filled his ears. It was echoed by Squall's gunblade as he followed Seifer's lead.  
  
*_*  
  
Hours later they trudged back into Balamb, Seifer supporting Squall as he almost collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Give me your flat key."  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"How could you lose it?"  
  
"It fell out of my pocket when we were fighting."  
  
"Damn, ok, you'll have to come with me back to my place. That ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Squall was surprised that Seifer led him to the train station and took him to Winhill. Once on the train, Squall fell asleep nestled in Seifer's arms. Seifer watched him sleep, stroking his hair back off his face. The announcement came and Seifer forced himself to shake Squall awake. Squall's sleep crowded eyes met Seifer's as he sat up.  
  
"We there?"  
  
"Just about. C'mon, off the train." Seifer stood, holding a hand out to help Squall up. Squall stumbled and Seifer drew him close, intending to only help him stand, but as he drew Squall close, he lowered his head, pressing his lips to Squall's just as the connecting door opened and a couple stepped into their section, wanting to get off as well. The look of disgust on the woman's face made Seifer angry as Squall sagged in his arms, almost asleep again as the doors opened. Seifer helped him onto the platform. The couple gave them a wide berth as Seifer guided Squall to his house. It was a small cottage on the outskirts of Winhill. Squall sank down further in Seifer's arms, forcing Seifer to stop and scoop Squall up, carrying him inside once he opened the door. He gently set Squall down on his bed, drawing his boots, jacket and shirt off before covering him. He watched the brunette fall asleep and tucked the blankets around him snugly before drawing spare blankets from a closet and making himself a bed on the couch.  
  
*_*  
  
Seifer was woken by a banging sound and a soft voice cursing. He reached an arm up, flicking the lamp on that rested on the table beside the couch. He pushed his blankets aside, swung his feet to the floor and stood, turning to see what Squall had managed to get himself into. Squall stood there, staring around the room at Seifer's things.  
  
"Squall." Seifer spoke softly, drawing Squall's attention to him. Squall smiled at the sight of him standing bare chested.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What was all the banging about?" Seifer spoke as Squall moved around the couch towards him.  
  
"I couldn't find you and I couldn't see where I was going ..."  
  
"Why didn't you just call out?" Seifer spoke as Squall sank down beside him on the couch.  
  
"I was hoping not to wake you, just to know where you were."  
  
"So you thought thumping and cursing wouldn't wake me?" Seifer raised an eyebrow as he spoke and Squall looked sheepish. Seifer took Squall's hand, drawing him back to his feet and guided him back into the bedroom.  
  
"This time you know where I am, so stay in bed." Seifer watched him squirm into the bed before he pulled the covers back over him and bent to tuck the covers in.  
  
"Stay with me?" Squall's voice was so low that Seifer thought he'd heard things until Squall's arms slid around his neck, drawing him closer to him. Seifer slid in beside him until he realised he'd left the light on.  
  
"Wait a minute." He slid from the bed and turned the light off, returning to lift the covers. Squall's hands helped guide him closer to his brunette counterpart.  
  
AN: Starting to get cosy. ^_^ Review and tell me what you think. I promise to remain sane. (Hides crossed fingers behind back as swallows large amounts of sugary substances and laughs manically.) 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Brunch without a hunch.  
  
"Hungry?" Squall lifted his gaze as Seifer spoke and he met his partner's gaze over the table top, suddenly feeling too serious to be hungry and light hearted at the same time.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, something wrong?" Seifer's strong fingers in his made what he had to do next that much harder. He drew in a deep breath and forced a grin.  
  
"Just hungry."  
  
"Eggs and bacon?"  
  
"With toast?"  
  
"Sure, wait here and I'll go get us breakfast." Squall had to grin as Seifer leant over the table to quickly brush his lips across Squall's, a short affectionate action that nearly broke Squall's heart. He spotted the large steak knife sitting alone and suddenly wussed out, leaving it there as Seifer returned with two plates.  
  
"This ok?" Seifer set the plate down in front of him and Squall smiled and nodded when Seifer suddenly brought up a topic so very close to home.  
  
"Do you ever wish you could just end your own life?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've always wondered why people would want to do that." Seifer reached across the table, taking one of Squall's hands in his. Squall looked down at those strong fingers, already missing the feeling of them stroking his cheek, chin and chest.  
  
"I guess they have nothing to live for anymore. Life doesn't make sense to them."  
  
"But how could they go through with it? You wouldn't, would you?"  
  
"It depends, if I had nothing left, if I lost everything that mattered to me, I would."  
  
"I could never kill myself. Suicide is never the answer. You could miss the biggest chance in your life. Everything may seem horrid and over, but eventually, everything will come back together, perfectly organised and fall into place, better than before." Seifer's voice was lulling as he leant closer over their plates to Squall. He felt his heart stop as he recognized the truth in his words. Squall kissed him briefly and drew his hand back, cutting his food.  
  
"Like I said, I could kill myself, but I couldn't stand someone else doing it. Do you ever feel like you're lower than everyone else?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone has days like that. You've just got to tell yourself that somewhere there is someone who would give everything to live the way you do."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"You'd have to know something that does, otherwise you wouldn't be alive to feel like that. Anyway, killing yourself never solves anything."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that."  
  
"Squall, c'mon, you can't be serious. No one could seriously think that death was the only way to solve the problems they face."  
  
"Sometimes it's the only way."  
  
"It's never the only way. There is always an alternative. Hey, you're not eating, aren't you hungry anymore?" Seifer's hand reached for his again, his strong fingers twining through Squalls.  
  
*_*  
  
Squall lapsed into silence as Seifer ate his late breakfast. Squall stared down at his plate, dreading the passing minutes as his watch slowly ticked closer to the hour. His watch beeped and he lifted his gaze to Seifer, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand. Seifer's gaze lifted and his eyes looked confused as Squall stood and reached for the steak knife on the table next to them. Seifer cocked his head to the side.  
  
"It can't be that hard to cut ..." Seifer froze as Squall stepped a couple paces back, his eyes filled with pain as he forced his hand to rise.  
  
"Squall. You don't want to do this." Seifer stood as well, trying to move towards Squall. Squall lifted his gaze to Seifer and drove the blade into his heart, his fingers sliding from the hilt as blood ran down the handle.  
  
"Squall!" Seifer's voice dropped to a painful hush as he caught the boy in his arms, cradling him, feeling the blood run down him as Squall withdrew the blade.  
  
"Sorry." As Squall gasped the word, blood poured out of his mouth and down his chin, staining the shirt of Seifer's he wore. Seifer lifted his hand, pressing it to the wound, trying to stop the flow of the blood. Squall lapsed into unconsciousness and his heart stopped before the ambulance and police arrived.  
  
AN: I'm a horrible person '-_- But I'm sure you'll forgive me when you read the next bit. Promise. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - What would you do? *_~  
  
Seifer stood in his bedroom, holding the blood stained shirt in his hands, clutching it tightly to his chest, not understanding why Squall had done it.  
  
"Squall." Seifer choked on his name, the tears pooling in his eyes as he stared down at his gunblade, unsheathed and waiting for him on the bed. He lifted the shirt to his nose, inhaling the scent of blood and the scent of Squall's skin, inflicted into the material, sending a thrill of love down his veins, burning his blood as he gently lowered the shirt onto the bed, grasping Hyperion's handle as he raised it, reversing it to rest the blade against his neck.  
  
"Don't do that." Squall's voice made him spin, dropping Hyperion to the ground. Squall stood there, perfect expect for a scar where he had driven the knife into his heart.  
  
"Squall." Seifer felt his tears spill over as he reached out, trying to touch him.  
  
"Seifer, you probably don't realise this, but I was already dead when you brought me here, when you spoke to me." Squall's voice was still hardly above a whisper, but it echoed in the silence of Seifer's house.  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"I've been caught in a loop. Every year, on the exact day, that first day you saw me in the market, I saw you, but the next day I never returned to the market, instead I spent the day alone and then the next day I killed myself. My life was one big stuff up. I was on my twentieth repeat when I returned to the market the second day, when you introduced yourself to me. You showed me that killing myself wasn't the only answer, that though my life was low, something would come to fix it. That something was you and I can't be alive, but I can thank you for helping me. I wish this was all a nightmare, that I was still alive, asleep in your arms, but it's not, it's real and no matter how hard I try, I will never be alive." Squall touched Seifer's hand, drawing him into his arms. Seifer inhaled the scent that he had come to love, in three days he had come to love someone so much it hurt him to know he would never see him again.  
  
"Squall, could you have changed anything at all? Could you have not killed yourself?"  
  
"No, I had to kill myself. The message I had to learn didn't prevent me from killing myself, but it showed me what I needed to know. But I do love you Seifer." Squall whispered the words in his ear and then kissed his lips.  
  
"Don't kill yourself. Don't go through the pain I did. I wonder, can I give you something?" Seifer nodded, his hands gently clutching Squall's, trying to ensure that he was there, that he wasn't a dream.  
  
"Every night, for as long as you want, I'll come and see you in your dreams. We can do anything you want to then. It's the closest thing to life I can give you."  
  
"It's more than I ever hoped. I thought I'd never see you again." Seifer's voice broke as he whispered the words and Squall drew him into a hug, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Just remember. Don't kill yourself. It's not the only option." Squall stepped back then, fading out of sight.  
  
AN: Not done yet, just the epilogue to go. Review and tell me what you think. If any of my wonderful readers was following the Voltress net early last year I think it was, you would have seen a competition running, writing a story to a plot Julie had thought of. This story won the prize. So stick around for the ending will ya? Thanks. Don't forget to review. (Looks at email address, waiting hopefully for a review, starts to mope as nothing appears.) 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue - Dreams are all you need. *_~  
  
Seifer lay down on his bed, drawing the blankets over his legs and nothing else, fully clothed he closed his eyes and let his breathing slow.  
  
-_-  
  
"You came." Squall's voice was soft as he turned to face Seifer. Seifer grinned and extended a hand, taking hold of Squall's arm, drawing him close.  
  
"How could I not?" Seifer whispered the words as his lips stopped for an instant, millimeters away from Squall's lips. Squall smiled and let a sigh out.  
  
"You could have forgotten me."  
  
"How could I forget love?" Seifer whispered the last words they would share for that dream, pressing his lips down onto Squall's, drawing him into his arms, slipping his hands inside Squall's clothes and onto his back, pressing him flush against his clothing.  
  
*_*  
  
Seifer woke the next morning and touched a fingertip to his lips and felt the swollen flesh. He smiled and sat up, seeing his clothes scattered over the floor and the place beside him in the bed was still warm. Seifer rolled into that place, absorbing the warmth and drawing in a deep breath as he pressed his face to the pillow, feeling the warmth and wetness from Squall's tears. Squall's scent flooded his lungs and he sighed, feeling a hand lift the covers up and cover his back. Seifer lifted his gaze and caught sight of Squall, fading around the edges, but nevertheless still there. Squall smiled and touched two fingers to his lips before he faded completely and Seifer had the complete sense of only one emotion.  
  
Love.  
  
~ AN: If you don't like this and think it's too sappy. It's your own bloody fault for reading it. So review and tell me what you think of the ending. Thanks for reading. I don't mind if you can't be stuffed reviewing. If you hate it, flame me, I don't mind flames. Any response is a good response. 


End file.
